You can't fight fate
by CallyGreen
Summary: Jamie meets Dani for the first time, but definitely not the last. Inspired by my best friend, butterflies n3ver lie aka Jamie on tumblr.


**You can't fight fate**

Jamie nervously approached the tent. She wasn't sure how Dani would react to her being there. After their little moment earlier Jamie knew she definitely acted in the wrong way and she came here to change that.

The moment Jamie's eyes had locked with Dani's, her whole life changed. She knew without a doubt that she had met her soul mate. When Dani reached out for a hug Jamie eagerly accepted and the moment they touched, it was like an electric spark went through Jamie's body and she gasped softly right by Dani's ear. Jamie quickly broke the hug and pulled away from her, blushing furiously.

"Say cheese!"

Her dad snapped a photo oblivious to the sexual tension charging the air.

"Now stand closer together and smile," he instructed.

Dani slipped her arm around Jamie's slim waist and gently pulled her closer. Both we surprised at how natural and easy this felt. They fit together like corresponding pieces of a puzzle. Each nerve ending tensed and sparks of electricity flowed through Jamie each time Dani's skin brushed against hers. Jamie had never felt this way before about any one. She knew that Dani was her person. She had never felt so at ease with someone, who was, for all intents and purposes, a perfect stranger. All of a sudden she started to panic. And she did the thing she always did when she was terrified out of her mind. She ran away. Making her excuses to her Dad and Dani she bolted away but not before catching the look of intense disappointment etched on Dani's perfect face.

After she had spent a few moments sorting out her overwhelming rush of emotional energy, she gathered herself and went back to face Dani. Leaving her Dad to wander about she sped over to Dani's tent praying that she hadn't left yet. Dani back was to her as she entered the tent.

"Ugh Dani?" she uttered in a soft apprehensive tone as she stood anxiously shifting her weight from her left foot to her right.

Dani turned around immediately and grinned at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna be creepy or anything but c..can I have another hug? ,"

_Oh dear God._ She sounded like a stalker.

"Of course! Hugs are my favourite, "

Dani's beautiful face stretched into a gorgeous smile and Jamie's heart stopped for a second. Then started beating double time. Dani opened her arms and Jamie rushed into them. They held onto each other for a while, completely content with being in each other's arms. Jamie who was so consumed and utterly enchanted by this girl could only whisper a faint thank you into her ear. Dani reluctantly pulled away. But grasped Jamie's arms tenderly.

"No," she whispered back, "Thank you"

Tears welled up in Jamie's eyes at how much she already loved Dani and at how she had automatically understood. Dani let go of her and put her hands up and Jamie gave her two high fives.

Then Dani laced her fingers with Jamie's and her heart swelled with love and joy.

They stood there their fingers interlocked and tears streaming down Jamie's face. Dani slowly brought their hands down and gently tugged Jamie towards her. Their eyes never left each other's and Dani bent down and gently pressed her lips to Jamie's in brief chaste kiss.

Dani pulled away slowly giving Jamie time to absorb what had just happened. Jamie shyly smiled at Dani at bit dazed but extremely happy. Her first kiss. Just as Jamie opened her mouth to speak they were interrupted by Jamie's Dad who wanted to take her home. They gazed at each other for moment before Jamie mouthed 'bye'. She quickly turned away and walked hurriedly over to her Dad. They both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would met. Her cheeks aflame, and her heart fluttering wildly and her soul content with the knowledge that they would see each other again, Jamie smiled her bright beautiful smile her face catching the light of the sun. After all u can't fight fate she reminded herself giddily.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know by clicking the beautiful button below!**


End file.
